


The Proper Care and Management of Cat-Gods - Art

by RenneMichaelsArt (RenneMichaels)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, Crack, Gen, Gift Fic, Lokitty, catboy!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaelsArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce takes LoKitty shopping, everything goes well until they leave the mall to go home.  Someone.... Has been trying to be funny. LoKitty is NOT amused.  Neither is Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mac_and_Lana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_and_Lana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bringing Your New Cat-God Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504212) by [Mac_and_Lana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_and_Lana/pseuds/Mac_and_Lana). 



> I stumbled upon a truly hysterical trio of fics by Mac_and_Lana about Loki being bitten by a radioactive kitten, basically being turned into an Insane Nordic Furry and subsequently being adopted by the Hulk… Much to the dismay of Bruce and the other Avengers. The main story isn’t finished and has been dormant for over a year, but it basically revolves around poor Bruce trying to do right by LoKitty while Tony and Clint make life difficult for them all.
> 
> I tweaked the design because it bugged me and loaded three versions since I received a comment that it didn't load for some people. 
> 
> The Proper Care and Management of Cat-Gods series <http://archiveofourown.org/series/25210>
> 
> I read all the stories three times and just could not get this image out of my head so here it is, a really bad mash up of some pictures I googled to compliment the wonderful Mac and Lana Cat God Series. There is a story with this I am sure, but since it isn’t mine I can’t write it.

**Art for The Proper Care and Management of Cat-Gods**

Loki was throwing his ‘out in public’ hoodie into the back seat and hissing under his breath as he exited the car.

“Look Loki, I’m sorry.” Bruce said opening up the trunk and getting the large shopping bags out that belonged to the god. “Honestly, I just wanted a nice little outing at the mall, I thought we’d enjoy ourselves and you could pick up a few things to amuse yourself with. I had no idea they were going to do that.”

Ears flat and claws partially extended the god reached out and snatched the PetSmart and Barnes and Nobel bags out of his hands. “It’s bad enough I have to ride in this wretched piece of scrap you call an automobile, but I shouldn’t have be insulted as well.” He spat before disappearing into the elevator lobby for the private parking level .

Sighing Bruce took his much smaller sack from the TeaExpress Emporium wishing he had noticed the damn thing before they tried to load their bags into the trunk. “Jarvis?”

“Yes Doctor Banner what can I do for you?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Bruce said “Would you do me a favor and tell Tony and Clint I want them to immediately scrape this damn Family Sticker off the back window of my car.”

High Res with New and Improved LoKitty

Low Res

And Jpg - Apologies to those who could not see the art work, here are three different versions, one should show up on your system. :D

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter added for time shift only. To bump my art below my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to Thor, The Avengers or Iron Man. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made. 
> 
> **[Complete list of RenneMichaels writings, gifts, and art.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/works)**  
> .  
>  **[The Trouble with Tricksters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5143163/chapters/11837846)** COMPLETE - Loki is kept in Stark Tower, but he is a NOT silent, dignified, lone figure, mostly avoiding the Avengers he is forced to share living quarters with. Instead he is an in your face brat. Who walks a fine line between annoying the shit out of all of them but doing it in a way that isn’t blatant enough for anyone to stomp on him without an avenging Thor coming after them. 33,251 Words  
> .  
>  **[Palaces of Sand and Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398826/chapters/5303108)** COMPLETE If Tony and Loki ever broke up, Tony and the SI lawyers wouldn't stand a chance against Odin and his Logmars in a custody struggle. Fortunately it hasn’t come to that, but it is a struggle dealing with overzealous grandparents? Domestic One Shots in the Queens Grace Verse that can be read alone. 9563 words.  
> .  
>  **[The Littlest Trickster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056117/chapters/11627242) ** COMPLETE - Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth. A series of One Shots as the newest heir of Asgard experiences Life on Midgard. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. Co-written with Ykmust. 27,800 words  
> .  
>  **[Queens Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1038355/chapters/2071435)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki’s magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki’s reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark’s tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest. 225,458 words.  
> .  
>  **[Anthony of Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2193336/chapters/4803567) ** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn’t have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan. - Sequel to Queens Grace.  
> .  
>  **[How Desperate Are You?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778956/chapters/1466437)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn’t making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn’t the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past. 73,000 Words  
> .  
>  **[Desperate for Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943697/chapters/1841248)** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Sequel to How Desperate Are You? 77,000 Words  
> .  
>  **[ Lets Bark a Deal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4307787)** COMPLETE - A spell goes wrong leaving the Avengers and Loki with a very different outlook to say the least. Tony's need to make a deal with Loki is hampered by the body he finds himself in. One Shot  
> .  
>  **[Lessons from Asgard – Courtesy of Loki 2 - The Dark World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037116)** COMPLETE - A primer for anyone who has ever wondered what the heck is going on in the Eternal City. More humor than spoiler, but if you are a stickler please don't read. Asgard Secrets Exposed  
> 


End file.
